1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-216614 discloses a watertight connector. A front part of a housing of the watertight connector shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-216614 has a double tube structure comprised of an inner tube and an outer tube. Terminal fittings are accommodated in the inner tube and a sealing rubber ring is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the inner tube. A mating housing can be fit between the inner and outer tubes and achieves sealing against the rubber ring. A rear part of the housing is smaller than a front part and the wall of the housing is thinned to eliminate an unnecessary wall material in the watertight connector. As a result, the frame structure of cavities is exposed in many cases.
As described above, the rear part of the housing is mainly the frame structure of the cavities and there is no space for a suitable pushable surface that can be used to connect the housings. Thus, the housings conventionally have been connected and separated while holding the outer peripheral surface of the outer tube of the front part of the housing.
However, as the connector becomes more multipolar, the spacing between the opposite sides of the outer peripheral surface of outer tube widens. Thus, it becomes difficult to hold the connector. In addition, even if a slip stopper is provided on the outer peripheral surface, there is insufficient gripping structure, and it has been difficult to exert an effective pushing force.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector enabling a smooth connection.